¿Hay para vikingos?
by RilaZou
Summary: ¿La raíz de dragón sirve para vikingos? Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo Brutacio durante el incidente de la raíz del dragón que casi ocasiona que Tormenta y Colmillo se desgarraran ala por ala. Y la curiosidad de los mellizos sobre los efectos de esa planta en los vikingos era enorme, pero cuando logren su cometido, ¿habrá sido para bien o para mal? POR PETICIÓN, EPILOGO AGREGADO
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Capítulo 1:

Nada que hacer, nada que explotar, nada que destrozar, esos eran los pensamientos de los mellizos mientras cabalgaban a su dragón de dos cabezas por sobre los páramos fríos de Berk. El viento helado golpeaba sobre sus rostros como burla por su falta de destrucción habitual, planearon sobre las aguas truculentas con la esperanza de encontrar algún risco afilado o algún dragón de mal humor, y tal vez con suerte cruzar fuegos con algún berseker.

Hasta que ya rendidos, descendieron sobre uno de los acantilados de la isla, y sin ánimos, se dejaron caer como rocas sobre la hierba suave, mirando las nubes del azul cielo en tanto que Eructo y Escupitajo los veían con igual desgano.

-¡AHHHHHH! POR AMOR A ODÍN, ¿QUÉ VIDA ES ESTA? –gritó finalmente Brutacio golpeándose su cabeza contra el suelo y posteriormente llorar como niño berrinchudo.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Dagur está en la cárcel, el Grito Mortal se fue con su mami y Berk está en paz con los marginados, ya no hay nada que podamos explotar y volar en pedazos –le encrespó su hermana, para luego darle una buena patada en la espalda que detuvo el llanterío.

-Lo sé –dijo de pronto Brutacio incorporándose seguido por Brutilda – entonces, tal vez tengamos que hacer algo nosotros...

-¿Cómo que genio? Si hablas de volar yaks, a Patán o usar el Gran salón como fosa de jabalíes, ya no funciona, no tienen el toque, sin mencionar que el Jefe nos hará limpiar de nuevo el popo de dragón.

-Bueno, querida hermana, tendremos que hacer algo radical, nunca visto que ponga a Berk de cabeza y nuestros nombres pasen a la historia... – entablo el chico con entusiasmo y su sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, podemos hacer algo grande, que deslumbrará a todos los vikingos y a los dragones –le alentó su hermana.

Lo que no sabían los hermanos, es que mientras conspiraban para una nueva travesura que dejaría más que fuego en las calles de la aldea, es que su dragón había comenzado a actuar extraño cerca del risco. Sus ojos de a poco se tornaron agudos y comenzaron a gruñir amenazadoramente entre ambas cabezas.

-Muy bien hermano, ¿cuál puede ser el plan que nos hará pasar a la historia?

-No lo sé, aún estoy pensando, no es fácil hacer que esto debajo del casco funcione.

-Dímelo a mí, eso siempre ha sido un problema –luego la vikinga chocó su puño como si tuviera una gran idea- ¿Y sí chocamos nuestras cabezas? Dos cabezas son mejores que una –replicó con autosuficiencia.

-Brillante hermana, veo que sí has aprendido un par de cosas de mua.

-Eso quisieras.

-Ok no entremos en detalles, vamos a la cuenta de 1, 2 y 3...

Y así ambos chocaron con fuerza sus cabezas, quedando más mareado Brutacio que Brutilda.

-¿Alguna idea? –le preguntó Brutilda a un muy aturdido Brutacio.

-Nop, nada, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco, no espera algo viene, viene, viene... No, falsa alarma es sólo migraña.

-¡Esto es inconcebible! Es uno de nuestros cabezazos más duros y no has podido pensar en algo.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Y qué me decís de ti?! Hasta dónde yo sé, he sido la única con cerebro aquí.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso hermanita.

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

-Claro que sí, por lo que quiero declarar el reto...- pero Brutacio no pudo terminar, ya que fueron interrumpidos cuando una enorme roca rodó sobre ellos.

Cuando los mejillos se recuperaron del ataque, vieron que la enorme rueda no era nada más que su dragón jalándose entre sus cabezas y rodando a quema ropa.

-¡Hey! Chicos, ¿qué no ven que tratamos de tener una discusión violenta por aquí? –le increpó el vikingo, recibiendo un coletazo que lo arrojó encima de su hermana.

-Muy bien, eso es raro, más de lo normal, ¡NO SOMOS PATÁN! –reclamó de un salto Brutilda tirando a su hermano que soltó uno de sus peculiares AUCHS- Alguien tiene que enseñarle a ese par de cabezas quién manda.

-¿En serio? – se burló su hermano, parándose adolorido.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos o ustedes mitades, van a escucharme sobre interrumpir importantes discusiones violentas...- pero no pudo decir más, ya que está vez el dragón liberó una fuerte explosión mientras reñía entre sí que la mandó a volar.

Brutacio se burló con ganas de su hermana, pero fue callado cuando ella chocó abruptamente contra él y ambos rodaron cuesta abajo, impactando con varia ramas y rocas, finalmente estrellándose en un túmulo de tierra, con Brutilda encima de Brutacio.

-Eso me dolió mucho, me dolió mucho.

-¿En serio? Yo caí bastante bien- se jactó la vikinga poniéndose de pie- Guau, esa fue una buena caída, pero no tan larga como esperaba, ¿Y puede saberse que te pasa ahora? – le inquirió al verlo haciendo una cara de drama.

-Creo que me rompí la espalda –le contestó con el rostro pálido y estático.

-Mal por ti, genial para mí – sonrió ella, con sus manos entusiasmadas, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una decepción al verlo incorporarse.

-No espera, no fue mi espalda, rompí esto.

Brutacio le mostró a su hermana, que aún se limpiaba, una extraña planta de un verde brillante, que parecía una papa deforme.

-Mmh... Me parece haberla visto antes –meditó ella al igual que su hermano.

-También yo, creo que tenía algo que ver con dragón... ¿Hierba de dragón? –su hermana negó de inmediato- ¿No? ¿Cómo era?, roca de dragón...

-Es una especie de planta genio, hasta yo sé la diferencia.

-¡Lo sé! No me interrumpas, veamos tal vez sea; papa dragón, zanahoria dragón, ¡tomate dragón!

-¿De verdad? Me estoy asustando de que seamos mellizos.

-¡Oh por Thor! ¡No me desconcentres! Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, ¡ya sé!, ténmelo un segundo.

Un poco dudosa de lo que su hermano quería hacer, Brutilda recibió la planta, para luego poner una mueca de extrañeza al verlo tirarse su lengua.

-Va-mosch len-gua, shuelta de una vech, poch ochin, che que llo tenjo en ya puntya.

Luego de muchos jadeos y tirones, Brutacio cayó al suelo rendido y respirando profundo, ante los ojos extrañados de su hermana.

-Muy bien lengua, tu ganas esta batalla pero la guerra es mía, ¿me escuhaste lenchua? – esto último lo dijo tirando de una última su pobre lengua hinchada.

-Si ya terminaste con tu lengua, ¿qué tal te parece que intentamos recordar a nuestro modo?

-Bien pensado sis, adelante con todo- se paró entusiasmado el vikingo, recibiendo la planta en las manos por su hermana, seguido de un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo girar.

-Golpea de nuevo, casi lo tenía –su hermana, repitió el procedimiento aún más fuerte- no de nuevo con más fuerza –otro golpe- ¡no funciona! ¡PERO DA UN GOLPE DECENTE MUJER!

Brutilda sonrió maliciosamente, se sacó su casco y con esté le dio de lleno en la cara a su hermano que giro cuatro veces y mirando doble.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡ RAÍZ DE DRAGÓN!- gritó victorioso Brutacio hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano- Ohhhhhhhhhh raíz de dragón, una maligna planta que vuelve salvajes a los dragones.

-Sí, ahora recuerdo, la vez que Tormenta y Colmillo casi se arrancan ala por ala, jajaja eso fue increíble, ahora entiendo por que nuestro dragón se les fueron las tuercas.

-Sí, fue asombroso, pero sabes hermanita, he estado pensando, ¿qué le hará esta raíz a los vikingos?

-No sé, ¿probamos?

-De acuerdo – y Brutacio dió un respiro profundo a la raíz.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algún cambio?-preguntó ilusionada la vikinga.

-Nop, nada.

-Tal vez no funcione en vikingos.

-O tal vez debamos hacerla polvo –lo dicho por Brutacio, llamó la atención de su hermana- ¿recuerdas que mamá siempre muele a polvo las hierbas para la cena? Dice que así se concentra mejor el olor y el sabor.

-Sí, sí, sí, tal vez así funcione mejor, una dosis concentrada para cualquier vikingo.

-Y bien querida hermana, ¿quién podría hacer la prueba?

-Veamos, sería divertido en Patán pero el ya en sí es patético, Astrid no es una buena opción por que si no funciona nos perseguiría con mano en hacha encima –su hermano acordó un poco temeroso que la otra vikinga los usará de tiro al blanco-, Hipo no es una buena idea, ya que el señor Furia Nocturna siempre está con él, nos volaría con su plasma antes de que podamos usa el polvo.

-La única opción en Patapez, aunque no es mala idea, es decir, una vez escuché que acorraló a Patán por el asunto de las piedras de la buena fortuna.

-Eran huevos de Cambialas, pero sí, también escuché que fue una verdadera bestia con Patán.

Ambos hermanos se miraron cómplices y luego a la raíz de dragón.

-¡PATAPEZ!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Una tarde entre carmín y anaranjada caía sobre las casas de Berk, en dónde cada habitante era ayudado en sus quehaceres diarios por su dragón.

Y en medio de la plaza, se encontraba Astrid recolectando agua con la ayuda de Tormenta, quién le ayudaba a acarrear los baldes, la joven vikinga le sonreía a su compañera por su ayuda, dándole unas palmaditas en su hocico. Pero pronto su tranquilidad se fue interrumpida al ver que Patán se le acercaba coquetamente, con Colmillo rodando sus ojos de fastidio.

-Hola Astrid –le sonrió el vikingo coquetamente a la chica, que sólo dió una mueca de disgusto – sabes ¿Este atardecer no es precioso? Ya sabes, ¿para dar un paseo en el cielo? ¿Los dos solos?

Ante la insinuación de Patán, la joven vikinga le lanzó por la cabeza el cubo de agua fría y luego una patada que lo mandó dentro del pozo.

-En tus sueños Patán –le gritó Astrid desde el borde del pozo, con Tormenta gruñendo en aprobación y Colmillo riéndose entre dientes.

-Vamos nena, sé que te gusta hacerte la díficil –en respuesta, el cubo del pozo fue lanzado con fuerza cayendo directamente sobre la cabeza de Patán.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso realment dolió! –pero Patán se quedó callado al ver la cara de sorpresa de Astrid.

La vikinga no había sido quién le lanzó el cubo, aunque estuvo a punto, puesto que su dragona se le había adelantado y lanzado con su hocico el objeto sobre el vikingo.

-Ok, eso fue sorprendente Tormenta, te has ganado una ración especial de pollo y pescado por un mes chica –le vitoreó a su dragona con un fuerte abrazo.

Colmillo, al ver la escena, volteó a ver a su jinete que trataba de subir por la cuerda del pozo mientras le gritaba por un poco de ayuda. El Pesadilla Monstruosa bufó divertido, alejándose del pozo, para agarrar una roca no más grande que la cabeza de Patán.

Si Astrid no lo hubiera visto, de seguro lo habría creído igual; Colmillo regresó a saltos hasta el pozo con la roca en el hocico, se asomó juguetonamente y la dejó caer de lleno sobre la cabeza de su compañero haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y volver al fondo del pozo con un sonoro ruido. Colmillo gruñó divertido y miró a Astrid con la lengua jadeando y la cola moviéndose entusiasmado.

-Muy bien chico grande, tu también te has ganado un premio especial –le sonrió divertida la vikinga acariciándole la nariz y darle un pequeño beso.

-¡COLMILLO! ¡VAS PAGAR POR ESTO! ¡DRAGÓN TRAIDOR! – la respuesta por parte del dragón no se hizo esperar, esta vez cogió varias piedrecillas con el hocico y las lanzó como ametralladoras contra el vikingo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿En serio? ¡Colmillo debí haberte pedido ayuda desde un principio para mantener a raya a Patán! –rió entusiasmada Astrid abrazando con fuerza al dragón, que esté lanzó fuego al aire en señal de alegría.

-¡Guau! Eso no se ve todos los días, tú y Colmillo compartiendo un abrazo –Astrid y Colmillo voltearon para ver a Hipo aterrizando con Chimuelo cerca de ellos – Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Patán?

La vikinga no dejaba de abrazar contenta al Pesadilla Monstruosa, por lo que le indicó con las manos el pozo con una expresión divertida.

Un poco extrañado, Hipo se asomó por el pozo con Chimuelo viendo por detrás, para ver al vikingo en medio del agua, titiritando de frío y con un ojo morado.

-¡Por Thor! ¿Qué pasó Astrid?

-Bueno, casi lo de siempre, Patán moléstandome con sus tonterías yo lo lanzé al agua para que se enfríara un pocos sus ideas, pero los golpes de gracia los dieron estos dos, y yo ni siquiera les pedí ayuda –esto último, lo dijo la vikinga abrazando al los dos dragones, que no dejaban de sonreír.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Pues creerlo, "Conquistador Dragón", primero Tormenta me lanza el cubo sobre la cabeza y luego ¡COLMILLO ME ACRIBILLA CON ROCAS! ¡¿NO VES MI OJO MORADO?! –le indicó furioso el vikingo castañeando los dientes.

-¿Ves? – le confirmó Astrid, mientras acariciaba la barbilla a cada dragón – tal vez deban llamarme, "Conquistadora Dragón" – el último comentario lo dijo coquetamente mirándolo a los ojos, a lo que Hipo sóloo pudo tartamudear y ruborizarse. En tanto los dragones se reían divertidos.

Chimuelo no perdió el tiempo, y se sentó al lado de su jinete con su tipíca sonrisa desdentada y haciéndole miradas divertidas a Hipo y luego a Astrid. Para luego ronronear divertido, incomódando más a su "otra mitad"

-Gracias por nada, reptil inútil – Chimuelo sólo rió alegremente para luego darle un lengüetazo a su compañero.

-Muy bien, a lo que veníamos amigo, primero que nada, Colmillo saca de ahí a Patán – el dragón bufó molesto al igual que Astrid – Vamos, no podemos dejarlo ahí, se va a enfermar y después no queremos que pueda contagiar a toda la aldea, sin mencionar lo que hará mi padre sí se entera de lo que pasó –le repusó el joven vikingo, a lo que Colmillo le puso ojitos de cachorro y movió su cola torpemente – **Colmillo saca de ahí** **a** **tú jinete.**

El dragón se lamentó en silencio al recibir un regaño de Hipo, y se acercó al pozo sujetándo la cuerda y tomándo un poco de altura.

-Muy bien Patán, agarrate fuerte de la cuerda.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces.

-¿Es realmente necesario esto Hipo? Por mí, que se quede un poco más –le pidió Astrid, mientras Hipo le hacía señas al dragón que empezó a elevar a Patán hasta la salida del pozo.

-Vamos Astrid –le inquirió Patán Mocoso, parado sobre el borde del pozo, aún sujetándose en la cuerda – sé que esos rechazos agresivos, son porque realmente somo el uno para el otro.

Astrid estuvo a punto de vomitar por el asco siendo reconciliada por Tormenta, en tanto Hipo y Chimuelo se vieron con disgusto. Entonces Hipo miró fijamente a Colmillo que aún tenía la cuerda en el hocico y con un sútil gesto le indicó a Patán.

La Pesadilla Monstruosa sonrió de oreja a oreja y de un tirón lanzó al vikingo al aire, y mientras caía de regreso, Hipo tozió fingido. Tormenta gruñió entusiasmada al entender la indirecta y lanzó sus púas para clavar al mareado vikingo a la pared más cercana.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente Hipo? –le preguntó Astrid contenta, cruzándo sus brazos fingiendo ignorancia.

-N-no sé de qué me hablas Astrid.

-Claro...

-Bien, cambiando de tema ¿Alguien ha visto a los mellizos?

-No, la aldea ha estado tranquila todo el día – respondió la vikinga, recibiendo un cariño por parte de Tormenta.

-Yo tampoco los he visto ¿Pero no debería ser bueno? Es decir, no ha habido explosiones ni cosas como esas en la aldea.

-De hecho, eso es lo que me preocupa, mucho tiempo de inactividad para los mellizos los convierte en una bomba de tiempo... o eso me dijo mi papá cuándo me mandó a buscarlos...

Antes que siguieran conversando, llegó con ellos Patapez con Albóndiga y el inseparable Libro de Dragones en sus manos.

-Hola chicos, guau –se detuvó en seco al ver a Patán clavado en la pared, recibiendo burlas de parte de Colmillo - Astrid, ¿Qué te hizo esta vez Patán?

-Todavía creyendo que soy su novia o algo así, pero esta vez fueron **tres dragones** lo que lo pusieron en su lugar.

-¿Tres dragones? ¿Quieres decir que Tormenta, Colmillo y Chimuelo dejaron apaleado a Patán? ¡Chu hu! ¡Eso definitivamente tengo que escribirlo en el Libro de Dragones! –sonrió entusiasmado, en tanto alzaba el libro.

-Patapez, no fue **exactamente** Chimuelo el **tercer dragón** que me **defendió** de Patán Mocoso.

El vikingo vigoroso y su dragona parpadearon unas dos veces, y sus miradas se posaron en un nervioso Hipo que se rascaba la cabeza tratando de desviar la mirada.

-Ahhhh ya veo, así que supongo que el **tercer dragón** dió el golpe de gracia, ¿cierto?

-Exacto –dijo Astrid coquetamente a Hipo, provocándo una leves sonrisas entre los dragones.

-¡Ok! Esto es embarazoso, bueno –Hipo tosió nervioso – Patapez, ¿has visto a los mellizos de por casualidad? –intentó desviar el tema el entrenador del Furia Nocturna.

-Nop, para nada señor dragón –se burló el vikingo recibiendo un gruñido de apoyo por parte de su Gronckle.

Hipo suspiró derrotado, mientras soportaba los ojitos que le ponía su propio dragón debido a que salió en defensa de la vikinga rubia. El chico se limitó a apartarlo juguetonamente sólo para después ser derribado y recibir los lengüetazos de Chimuelo.

-¡HEY PATAPEZ! – el grito de la vikinga femenina detuvo el juego y las risas del grupo, (excepto de Patán que seguía clavado en la pared) –Al fin te encuentro.

-¿Brutilda? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu hermano y tu dragón? –preguntó confundido Hipo, mientras se incorporaba y se quitaba la baba de dragón.

-Sí, ese es el asunto, resulta que... ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí! Sucede... que encontramos una extraña roca, que intentamos volar a pedazos pero no le hemos hecho ningún daño, así que pensamos en buscar al fanático de rocas –esto último lo dijo indicando con su dedo al vikingo rubio, que se sintió un poco ofendido.

-No soy un fanático de rocas, soy un profesional ya que debo cuidar lo que come mi dulce chica –contestó serio el vikingo dando un abrazo cariñoso a su dragona.

-Sí, sí como sea, lo importante es ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

-Bueno sí es un tipo nuevo de roca, me interesa bastante, pero ¿Dónde esta Brutacio y su dragón?

-Daaaaa, Eructo y Escupitajo están con el bobo de mi hermano intentando volar la roca, así que me vine caminando –contestó la chica de mala gana, tirándose al suelo – Así que muevan sus traseros y vamos para allá.

-¿Vas a ir Patapez? –le preguntó Hipo un poco sospechoso por el comportamiento de los mellizos.

-Bueno Hipo, no están tratando de volar la aldea, y sí se trata de una extraña roca, no pueda dejar de estar interesado – al comentario, Patán dio un gesto de asco recibiendo humo de parte de Colmillo que lo ahogó.

-¿Y bien? – repusó, Brutilda incorporándose con mano en cintura.

-Vamos, guianos Brutilda.

Así ambos vikingos se fueron montando a Álbondiga perdiéndose a lo lejos.

-¿Realmente crees eso de la roca Hipo? –preguntó Astrid, seguida por una confundida Tormenta.

-No estoy seguro, pero espero que sólo se trate de un nuevo tipo de roca y nada más serio –respondió preocupado Hipo con Chimuelo gorgojeando igualmente inquieto por lo que pasara ahora en la cabeza de ambos mellizos.

Ambos vikingos llegaron sin grandes problemas a una enorme roca, pero lo curioso es que no tenía marcas de quemadura.

Patapez, extrañado por esto, se acercó para inspeccionarla más de cerca, mientras que Brutilda hacia extrañas señas con sus manos a sus espaldas como si llamara a alguien.

Y mientras el vikingo se encontraba absorto en la roca, Álbondiga olfateó el aire y gruñó molesta hacia un árbol. Al darse cuenta de esto Brutilda trató de deternerla agarrando su cola, pero fue sorprendida por Patapez cuando éste sujeto su hombro, entre molesto y extrañado.

-¿Qué significa esto señorita Thorston? Esta roca, además de no tener ninguna marca de quemadura, es la más común en la isla, y ¿Por qué sujetas la cola a mi dragona?

\- Jajajaja, es qué pensé... que tal vez le gustaría un ¿masaje? –contesó nerviosa, tratándo de masajear la cola del Gronckle.

-No lo creo –Patapez apartó a Brutilda de su dragón; sin darse cuenta que mientras acariciaba a su dragona, a sus espaldas la vikinga volvía a hacer gestos con las manos subiendo ambos pulgares – Brutilda ¿Estás segura que está es la roca que tanto hablabas?

-S-sí, seguro... ¿No creo haberme equivocado de lugar? – dudó por un momento la chica con la mano en el mentón, haciéndo que Patapez se golpeará la cara con su mano con un gesto de "Dame paciencia Thor"

De pronto el gruñido de Álbondiga llamó la atención de ambos vikingos, y luego la dragona se apoyó en dos patas en el árbol rugiendo sonoramente.

-Hey, tranquila linda ¿Cuál es el problema? – su dragona le indicó la copa del árbol y Patapez vió a Brutacio tratando de desatar el nudo de una sospechosa bolsa de cuero mientras luchaba de no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Ha! Hola Patapez – le saludó el vikingo muy naturalmente a un confundido Patapez, en tanto que la Gronckle no dejaba de rugirle – Sólo espera un momento, lo que sí necesito es que no te muevas de dónde estás.

Patapez lo miró más extrañado al verlo tratando desesperadamente de abrir la bolsa, luego se volteó para buscar alguna respuesta de Brutilda. Pero ella se tapaba la cara con su mano en señal de tratar de tener paciencia con su propio hermano.

-¡AL FIN! –gritó victorioso el vikingo, hasta el punto de casi caerse de la rama. Y luego de recuperarse sacó un puñado de polvo verde brillante con una torcida sonrisa – Muy bien Patapez, no… te… muevas…

-¿Qué tienes ahí Brutacio? - preguntó temeroso el vikingo, tratándo de buscar refugio en su dragona.

-Bueno, ya lo verás – y Brutacio dejó caer el polvo sin dejar de sonreí al igual que su hermana que veía todo entusiasmada.

Pero los emocionados mellizos pronto se vieron decepcionados, al ver como Álbondiga, con una velocidad que enorgullecería a Chimuelo, salvó a su jinete de la travesura, manteniéndolo en su lomo a varios metros sobre el suelo y alejado de los hermanos Thorston.

-¡POR AMOR A ODÍN! ¡¿Qué es ese polvo?!

-Daaaa, es roca de dragón –contestó Brutacio, extrañando a Patapez y ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermana.

-¿Tienes cerebro de yak acaso? ¿No recuerdas lo que encontramos esta mañana? – espetó su hermana, indicando la bolsa.

-No espera, ¿dieme lenchua? –y Brutacio volvía a tirar de su lengua para tratar de recordar el nombre de la planta.

-¡¿Ya quieren decirme lo que sucede aquí?! –les interrumpió Patapez, mientras su dragona no dejaba de gruñirle a los mellizos - ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa? ¿Y dónde están Eructo y Escupitajo?

-Daaaaaaaa, sí ese par se estuviera aquí se volvería loco y querría arrancarse ala por ala a sí mismo, y a parte a nosotros – contestó sarcásticamente Brutacio, obteniendo una fuerte patada en la rodilla por parte de Brutilda.

-Un momento, un momento… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿ESO ES RAÍZ DE DRAGÓN EN POLVO?! ¡¿Y QUERÍAN USARLA EN MÍ?!

-¡Ja! ¡Eso era! Condenada lengua, aungue chevez os yanadas yia vechas que yio llanale achl jinal – Brutacio volvió a tirar de su lengua, y luego cayó al suelo por un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le propinó Brutilda dónde al mismo tiempo le quitaba el polvo de Raíz de Dragón.

-Bien... uno fuera, falta otro, ¡Hey Patapez! ¡Baja de una vez! Necesitamos probar si la Raíz de Dragón funciona en vikingos.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Cómo se les ocurre semejante locura?

-Auch... no es una locura –respondió en suelo Brutacio aún adolorido – Es un experimento.

-Sí, uno muy importante, así que baja de ahí para ver si resulta.

-¡POR AMOR A LOS DIOSES! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Y el vikingo se fue volando de vuelta a Berk siendo perseguido a pie por los mellizos, claro que Brutacio apenas podía mantenerse en pie mientras sujetaba su estómago.

Ya era de noche en la plaza principal de Berk, los tres jóvenes vikingos acompañados con sus dragones esperaban el regreso del resto del grupo, sin dejar de mostrar preocupación en sus rostros, exceptuando claro por Patán que se estaba aburriendo.

-Muy bien, fue suficiente – declaró Hipo, subiéndo sobre Chimuelo –Iré a buscarlos.

-Te acompaño –se ofreció Astrid, con hacha en mano.

-¡Oh por favor! Están haciendo un escándalo, de seguro no es nada importante.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Patán? –le inquirió la vikinga amenzándolo con su inserparable arma.

-¿Será por qué estoy viendo Patapez de regreso? ¿Justo ahí? – y el vikingo indicó desinteresado hacia el horizonte dónde llegaba Patapez, extremadamente asustado.

-¿Patapez? ¿Qué pas… - pero fue interrumpido cuando el macizo vikingo saltó de su dragona y lo agarró desesperado.

-¡POR AMOR A ODÍN! ¡CHICOS AYÚDENME! ¡LOS MELLIZOS ESTÁ VEZ SE HAN VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LOCOS!

Mientras sus compañeros trataban de calmarlo, el escándolo por el entrenador de Gronckle fue tan fuerte que término llegando el Jefe Estoico el Vasto acompañado por su fiel mano derecha y amigo, el herrero de la aldea Bocón.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –su voz resonó, silenciando a los adolescentes.

-¡Gracias a Thor! ¡Jefe, protégame por favor! –corrió hacia él un desesperado Patapez en busca de refugio.

-¿Protegerte de qué Patapez? –trató de calmarlo el enorme vikingo con un tono paternal, nunca antes había visto al fan de dragones tan asustado.

-Eso quisieramos saber papá, hasta dónde entendemos algo tienen que ver los mellizos.

-¡¿Algo?! ¡Hipo, ese par de lúnaticos están superando a Dagur en demencia!

-Guau ¿En serio Miedopez? ¿Y qué quieren hacerte? –preguntó divertido Patán, recibiendo un golpe de hacha de parte de Astrid.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no les preguntamos? – sugirió Bocón, señalando al par de responsables que llegaban a varios metros de distancia apenas con aire y cayendo de boca por la fátiga.

-¡Muy bien, ya basta! Brutacio, Brutilda ¿Qué planean hacerle a Patapez? – se les acercó molesto Hipo seguido por Chimuelo, desconociendo lo peligroso que era.

Sin embargo, nuevamente a tiempo, Álbondiga detuvo tanto a jinete como dragón a que se acercarán demasiado a los mellizos y su peligrosa carga.

-¡Hipo no! ¡Tienen polvo de Raíz de Dragón en esa bolsa! – reaccionó finalmente Patapez, alertando a todos los vikingos y dragones.

-¡¿Raíz de Dragón?! –exclamó asustado Patán, tomando en cuenta la seriedad de la situación.

-¡Ese par de dementes quisieron ponerme una trampa! Quieren ver si esa cosa funciona en vikingos.

-¡¿Estás de broma?! –exclamó aterrada Astrid, mientras alejaba a Tormenta lo más posible de los Thorston.

-¡Suficiente! –tomó la palabra el jefe, mientras veía a los mellizos levantarse a duras penas, mientras que la Gronckle les gruñía para mantenerlos alejados de su jinete - ¡Ustedes dos! Se llevarán esa cosa al mar y luego tendremos una buena charla.

-Vamos... ¿Es que… acaso nadie quiere saber… lo que hace… está cosa en los vikingos? –preguntó Brutilda mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-¡Sí…! – apoyó Brutacio quitándole de la mano la bolsa próblematica.

Ante la amenaza, Álbondiga comenzó a rugir con fiereza, Patapez chilló detrás de Estoico que veía molesto la situación como Bocón. En tanto que Astrid y Patán mantenían alejados a sus dragones por temor que se repitiera el incidente que casi los hace perderlos. Y Chimuelo se había puesto a la defensiva, protegiéndo a su mejor amigo, pero sorpresivamente éste comenzó a correrlo.

-No amigo – le habló tranquilamente – Aquí son los dragones los que corren más peligro, debes alejarte lo más que puedas y llevate a los demás chicos contigo.

Chimuelo gorjeo preocupado y un poco asustado, ambos amigos se miraron fijamente e Hipo asintió en señal de confianza. El Furia Nocturna lo acarició preocupado y se alejó en dirección contraria dando rugidos para que Tormenta y Colmillo le siguieran. Y estos a su vez rugieron para que el resto de los dragones que se encontraba en las cercanías de la plaza comenzaran a volar lo más lejos del lugar.

-¡Bien hecho hijo! –Hipo asintió en aprobación y luego se dirigió hacia Álbondiga, quién le miraba con determinación.

-¡Muy bien Álbondiga! ¡Toma esa bolsa y llevala fuera de aquí!

La dragona dió un fuerte rugido sobre los mellizos que llegó a empaparlos un poco, y de un "mordisco" atrapó la bolsa incluyéndo la mano de Brutacio.

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Me va a comer la mano! ¡Esto es increíble y aterrador!

-Vamos bola de rocas, ¡Suelta la bolsa! – enfureció la vikinga tirándo del brazo de su hermano intentando recuperar la bolsa.

La dragona gruñó entre dientes, y furiosa por el susto que esos dos le hicieron pasar a su jinete, giró varias veces con los vikingos colgándo. Hasta finalmente lanzarlos al aire con todo y dichosa bolsa.

Lo que nadie ahí presente se esperó, es que después que los mellizos se estrellarán en el suelo, nuevamente con Brutilda encima de su hermano, fuese que la bolsa con el polvo de Raíz de Dragón cayera sobre Hipo.

El joven vikingo tosió violentamente hasta caer desmayado, Estoico corrió desesperado hacia su hijo seguido por los demás jinetes, pero es detenido por Bocón antes que lo tomará en brazos.

-¡Suéltame Bocón!

-¡Escucha Estoico! No puedes tocarlo, primero hay que limpiarlo, no sabemos lo que esa cosa le hace a los vikingos –trató de calmarlo su compañero, a lo que el jefe dejó de forcejear – Mira, el chico sólo esta inconsciente, pero mejor llamamos a Gothi.

Estoico apretó los puños y chasqueó los dientes, al ver a su único hijo en el suelo con ese raro polvo verde brillante en su cabeza.

-Muy bien, Astrid ve a buscar a Gothi, mientras tanto Patán y tú vayan por esos dos hermanos, por ni Loki les salvará el pellejo.

-Jefe, creo que eso no será necesario –dijo divertido el herrero al ver la peculiar escena frente a ellos.

Álbondiga estab sobre los mellizos, aplástandolos y gruñéndoles amenzadoramente.

-Auch, auch, auch, ¿Por qué lo tomas con nosotros? Sí fuiste tú la que arrojó el polvo sobre Hipo – se quejó Brutacio, tratándo de salir del aprieto, pero teniendo a una Gronckle y a su propia hermana encima le era imposible.

Álbondiga miró preocupada al inconsciente Hipo a unos metros de ella, sus ojos se entristecieron y bajo sus orejas en señal de culpa, ronróneando deprimidamente.

-Vamos chica, todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa – trató de animarla su jinete.

-¿Seguro? Hasta dónde yo sé, fue ella la que lanzó el polvo, no nosotros – contradijo Brutacio.

-Síp, es cierto – apoyó su hermana, chocándo palmas con él.

A esto, la Gronckle los miró molesta y luego vió preocupada a Hipo que seguía en el suelo, devolvió sus ojos sobre los gemelos, quienes tragaron nerviosos. Seguido a esto, los mellizos recibieron sobre ellos por horas los ataques a cabezasos y coletazos de Álbondiga, hasta dejarlos totalmente amoreteados y casi inconscientes en el suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

**No lo puedo creer, más de 300 visitas, estoy muy agradecida con los lectores y los comentarios que han puesto. Bueno, primero digo que este no es el último cap, la historia terminaría en el siguiente y si los lectores quieren, podría hacer un epílogo.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero mandarle saludos a mi hermana que es TheZoe611, quién me inspiró en abrir mi propia cuenta de fanfiction. Ella escribe relatos de Naruto, Digimon y Monster Rancher ¡Se los recomiendo!**

 **También quiero agregar que para el próximo cap, puede que tome algo de tiempo, por lo que pido paciencia -.-, pero no dejaré esta historia.**

Capítulo 3:

La noche que Hipo estuvo inconsciente fue una de las más largas que Estoico el Vasto haya pasado jamás.

Todo comenzó con el regreso de Astrid trayendo consigo a Gothi, y lo primero que ordenó la curandera del pueblo fue que Álbondiga dejará de apalear a los mellizos, y usara sus alas para disipar el polvo sobre el muchacho. Y luego que Bocón, con la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa de cuero, limpió con pala en mano el polvo de dragón.

Cuando los hermanos protagonistas de todo el problema, se recobraron de los ataques de la Gronckle, se llevaron un susto más. Bocón se les había aparecido con la bolsa de cuero en la cabeza y la herramienta en su hombro.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡ES EL VIKINGO SIN CABEZA! ¡¿NO LES DIJE QUE SÍ EXISTÍA?! –salió corriendo Brutacio seguido por su hermana que pedía socorro-¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

-¿Vikingo sin cabeza? ¿Siempre me he preguntado de dónde sacan esas ideas si ese par no tiene cerebro?

-No lo sé Gobber, pero **seré yo quién les deje sin cabeza** – repuso Astrid mientras ayudaba a Estoico envolviendo al inconsciente Hipo con una manta.

Al poco tiempo en que el jefe llevaba a su hijo devuelta a su hogar, fueron recibidos por Chimuelo, quién ladeo su cabeza e incórporandose en preocupación por lo ocurrido a su jinete.

Hipo seguía sin recuperar el sentido, acostado en su cama con su dragón cubriéndolo con su cuerpo como una cobija más. En tanto el resto de los vikingos se encontraban en la planta baja esperando el diagnóstico de la curandera.

-Gothi ¿Qué sucederá con mi hijo?

A esto, la anciana respondió escribiendo en el suelo siendo traducida como siempre por Bocón.

-Ella dice: "No tengo la menor idea". Bueno esa no es una respuesta.

-¿Qué deberemos hacer ahora entonces? –preguntó Astrid, mirándo con preocupación al segundo piso.

-"Esperar hasta que el muchacho despierte"

Eso fue todo, el jefe vikingo se mantuvo en vela toda la noche en esperar a que Hipo despertara siendo acompañado por Astrid y Tormenta en el piso inferior. En tanto Bocón había ido en busca de los mellizos por órdenes de su jefe, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al par regresar acompañados por su dragón, aunque no exactamente montados en él.

Eructo y Escupitajo traían de vuelta a sus jinetes dentro de una red de pescar, siendo seguidos por Terribles Terrores, a esto se les sumo el padre de Patán Mocoso.

La explicación del vikingo fue más grande que la sorpresa, resulta que el Zippleback se encontraba en el puerto alimentándose de peces hasta que los Terribles Terrores llegaron gorjeando molestos. Spitelout en un momento pensó que se trataba de una riña por la comida, pero cuando llegaron los mellizos gritando aterrados por un vikingo sin cabeza o algo así, todo quedó más confuso.

Su propio dragón los agarró por la cabeza a cada uno, mientras los pequeños dragones no dejaban de gruñir enojados y trayendo consigo la red de pescar. El Zippleback dejó caer a ambos hermanos dentro de la red, luego emprendieron vuelo hacia la plaza de Berk, seguidos por un impresionado Spitelout.

-¡ERUCTO! ¡ESCUPITAJO! ¡EXPLIQUEN ESTE MOTÍN! –gritó exasperado Brutacio, tratando de salir de la red, pero todos sus intentos terminaron con choques contra su propia hermana.

-¡HEY! ¡PAR DE CABEZAS TRAIDORAS! ¡LA IDEA ES SALIR DE LA ALDEA NO REGRESAR A ELLA! –repuso furiosa la vikinga, golpéando la cabeza de su hermano en señal de protesta.

-Muy bien par de cabezas huecas –les llamó Bocón, seguido por Patapez, Patán y su padre, que no dejaban de ver sorprendidos la escena – Estoico los quiere dentro de poco, espero que tengan una buena excusa por lo ocurrido con ese polvo de dragón.

-¿Polvo de dragón? ¿Polvo de dragón…? No recuerdo nada sobre un polvo de dragón, a ver… ¿Lenhua tyu zabeis ho deil pelfo dei ragoin? –Brutacio volvía a tirar de su lengua para recordar, pero recibió otro golpe de su hermana en nuca provocando que se mordiera la lengua.

-¡AUCH! ¡ESO DOLIÓ! ¡DOLIÓ MUCHO!

-¡No puedo creerlo! –le abofeteó su hermana para despabilarlo- Están hablando de la Raíz de Dragón ¿La que hicimos polvo? ¿Metimos en una bolsa? ¿Y luego la bolsa cayó en Hipo…? ¿Recuerdas ahora, cerebro de Yak?

-Ohhhhh… ¡Cierto! Uf, todo ese asunto del vikingo sin cabeza, que quería comerse la mía luego de arrancarme del resto de mi cu… -pero el vikingo no terminó su extravagante explicación ya que su propio dragón lo calló de un rugido.

-¡Suficiente! Ustedes par de cabezas huecas, tienen mucho que responder.

-Vamos Bocón – trató de defenderse Brutilda- Nunca fue nuestra intención usar el polvo de Raíz de Dragón en Hipo, la idea era Patapez.

-Eso no me hace sentir muy bien que digamos.

-¡Vamos Patapez! –le llamó Brutacio – Sólo queríamos verte en tu forma Berserker.

-¿Forma Berserker? ¡¿Tengo pinta de ser un Berserker?

-Daaaaa, ¿No nos crees? Pregúntale a Patán –la vikinga señalo al vikingo, que tragó nervioso al recordar la última vez que hizo enojar al fan de dragones.

-No-o tengo la men-or idea de lo que hablan…

- **Sí claro... Miedo-tán –** corearon los mellizos chocando sus palmas y riendo maliciosamente.

El herrero bufó molesto, pero antes que dijera algo más, a espaldas de los vikingos llegó el Furia Nocturna acompañado por un Terrible Terror, Tormenta y Colmillo. Al poco tiempo los dragones de Berk se asomaron molestos de entre las casas y gruñendo hacia los prisioneros que colgaban de la red.

Chimuelo rugió enojado contra los mellizos y les dió un coletazo tan fuerte que los giro hasta marearlos, el dragón volvió a gruñir llamando la atención del resto de su especie y se retiró indignado del lugar.

-Ok ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – comentó inquieto Patán Mocoso, al ver como el número de dragones aumentaba en la plaza de Berk.

-No lo sé –se rió con ganas el herrero - ¡Pero definitivamente no es bueno para ese par de cabezas huecas!

Pronto la red con lo mellizos era colgada en uno de los postes de la plaza y siendo golpeada consecutivamente por todos los dragones de una dirección a otra.

-No recuerdo haberle enseñado eso a Colmillo.

-No lo hicimos Patán, los dragones están castigando a los mellizos por lo sucedido con Hipo.

-Eso no tiene sentido, bueno al menos que se yo ¿Cierto Colmillo? ¿Tú sacarías las garras por defender a tu jinete? –la única respuesta de Colmillo fue lanzarle una pequeña lengua de fuego que hizo correr al vikingo a unos de los brebaderos.

-Bueno Patán, tengo una teoría sobre el comportamiento de los dragones, y tal vez Bocón –se dirigió al vikingo que de reír a carcajadas, avivando a los reptiles – sea mejor que se lo digas a Estoico.

-Jajajaja, bien Patapez, de-déjame un re-espiro ¡UF! ¡Wohoo! Bien, estoy fresco, habla pequeñín.

-Ehem... Creo que los dragones atacan a los mellizos por lo ocurrido con Hipo...

-Daaa ¡Obvio! Hasta **yo** me di cuenta de eso – le interrumpió Patán, aún con su trasero en el agua – ¿Pero quién lo diría que Hipo tuviera tantas lagartijas niñeras? Jajaja.

A este comentario, el vikingo se vio rodeado de varios Terribles Terror, que no perdieron el tiempo y lo mordieron por varias partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Muchas gracias pequeños! Bien, como iba explicando Bocón; los dragones atacan a los mellizos por lo ocurrido con Hipo ya que lo consideran uno más de ellos... Los dragones se cuidan los unos a los otros ¿Recuerdas cuando ellos salvaron a Hipo y Chimuelo de la Isla de los Marginados? Ninguno de nosotros les enseñó eso.

-Sin mencionar que el pequeño Hipo es el entrenador original de todos los dragones de Berk, incluyendo los suyos. Eso explicaría la ira de Albóndiga contra esos dos cabezas huecas –reflexiono serio Bocón.

-Veo que ha Hipo le queda bien el título de "Conquistador Dragón"

-Más bien Patapez, yo diría que le queda mejor "Libertador de los dragones", después de todo fue él quien los salvó de ser la cena de la Muerte Roja.

Patapez asintió contento, pero aún así un poco temeroso, ya que si los dragones sentían un gran afecto por Hipo, tal vez eso los haría más leales a él. Tal vez su pequeña Albóndiga es más fiel a Hipo que a su propio jinete.

Estos pensamientos lo pusieron nervioso mientras veía a su amiga golpeando con ganas a Brutacio, llegando a darle algunas mordidas en el trasero.

-No te preocupes muchacho –trató de animarlo Bocón- Esa Gronckle daría su vida por protegerte, de eso estoy seguro.

-Sí, es cierto Bocón, gracias.

Ambos vikingos continuaron mirando divertidos el castigo de los dragones, ignorando por completo al otro jinete que corría por su vida siendo perseguido por una manada de Terrible Terror.

Al día siguiente toda la aldea sabía de lo ocurrido con el hijo del jefe, y como Estoico había dejado a cargo a los dragones el castigo para los culpables.

En tanto el gran vikingo aún se encontraba al lado de Hipo, esperando a que despertara mientras Astrid seguía en la planta baja tratando de cocinar una sopa.

En eso llegó Bocón cargado con diferentes medicinas que Gothi le obligara a cargar hasta la casa.

-Hola Astrid, por lo que veo Hipo aún no despierta.

-No Bocón, y eso ya me está preocupando, a veces no sé si quedarme aquí o ir por mi hacha para unirme con los dragones en el castigo de los mellizos.

Un grito de júbilo interrumpió la conversación y los tres vikingos subieron como un rayo a la planta superior para ver a Estoico y Chimuelo riendo aliviados al ver que Hipo se incorporaba pesadamente de su cama. A primera vista el muchacho parecía estar bien y sano, sino fuera por unas extrañas ojeras.

-¡Hijo! ¡Gracias a Thor y Odín! Me tenías preocupado.

-¿En serio?

El sarcasmo del muchacho no paso desapercibido para Astrid, quién veía que había algo raro en la actitud de Hipo. El joven vikingo parecía molesto con lo dicho por su padre, pero el corpulento hombre no pareció poner atención y abrazo con fuerza al muchacho.

-¡Vamos hijo! Ahora todo está bien, pero por las dudas Gothi va a revisarte, en tanto te traeré algo de la sopa que Astrid preparó para tí ¿Debes tener hambre no?

Estoico dejó la habitación contento, pero la vikinga no podía dejar de observar preocupada a Hipo. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Gothi se acercó al muchacho, tomando con fuerza su cabeza para ver más de cerca sus ojeras, a lo que Hipo se retiró irritado sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación.

-¿En serio? El que sea el bicho raro de la aldea no significa que me traten como a uno.

Chimuelo gorjeo preocupado por la actitud de su amigo para tratar de calmarlo, en tanto que Gothi volvía a examinarlo a lo que Hipo respondió violentamente alejándola de él.

-¡Hipo! ¿Qué sucede contigo? –le espetó molesto Bocón ayudando a la curandera.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?! Nunca antes les importó lo que me pasara ¿Por qué les interesa tanto ahora?

-¿De qué hablas Hipo? Nosotros siempre hemos estado preocupados por ti – Astrid trató de razonar con él, para sólo ganarse una mirada de odio de parte del entrenador del Furia Nocturna que la dejó helada.

Chimuelo llamó a su jinete gorjeo más fuerte y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo preocupado, Hipo sonrió ante este gesto y lo abrazo. Luego llegó Estoico con una sonrisa y un plato de sopa humeante en su mano, ignorando los rostros de preocupación de los vikingos.

-Ten hijo, Astrid preparó esta sopa para ti.

El vikingo extendió el plato hacia su hijo, pero el sólo lo ignoró acurrucándose más en su dragón, que no dejaba de estar preocupado. Chimuelo llamó la atención de Estoico para indicarle que algo realmente mal ocurría con Hipo.

La sonrisa del jefe se desvaneció, y devolvió la mirada al resto de los vikingos que no dejaban de estar preocupados, especialmente Astrid que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Hipo… Está bien si no quieres comer, ambos sabemos que Astrid es una _"cocinera especial"_

-Me sorprende el hecho que siquiera sepa hervir agua.

-¡Hipo! –Estoico se incorporó molesto- ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? Ella ha estado preocupada por tí todo este tiempo.

-Eso no es cierto, lo único lo que a ella le importa es ser el centro de atención.

Astrid ahogó un gemido y una lágrima rodó en su mejilla, siendo rápidamente consolada por Bocón en tanto Gothi miraba inquisitivamente al joven vikingo, entiendo muy bien lo que ocurría.

-¡YA BASTA! –Estoico golpeó con fuerza el plato en la mesa de noche derramando la sopa en el suelo- No recuerdo haberte criado de esa manera jovencito.

-¿Criado? –Hipo habló tan fríamente que dejó sorprendido a Estoico –No me vengas con eso, si estos últimos quince años no hubiéramos vivido en la misma casa jamás habría sabido que eras mi padre. Para mí siempre fuiste el jefe de Berk al que llamaba papá ¡Pero quién me crió fue Bocón!

Estoico casi se desmaya por lo dicho por su hijo, no se había sentido así desde el incidente con Colmillo y la prueba de dragón. El pequeño rugido que Chimuelo le dió a su jinete logró volverlo a la realidad; el Furia Nocturna miraba entre molesto y preocupado a Hipo, a lo que el chico apartó la mirada pero el dragón lo obligó a mirarlo golpeándolo levemente en la cabeza.

-Pero es cierto amigo, hasta donde yo sé, para él nunca fui su hijo –comentó sinceramente el muchacho acurrucándose más en el pecho de su amigo. En tanto Chimuelo veía dolido al padre del chico, sin comprender porque su jinete decía esas cosas.

Esto quebró a Estoico haciéndolo caer de rodillas y derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Es no es cierto hijo…

-¿Estás de broma? Recuerdo perfectamente que me gritaste a la cara que no era tu hijo.

Esa gota fue la que rebalsó el vaso, Chimuelo rugió furioso contra Hipo dándole un cabezazo que lo tiró a la cama. El joven vikingo se molestó un poco y se cubrió con las tapas.

Bocón tuvo que llevarse a Estoico y Astrid de la habitación, en tanto Gothi volvía a examinar a Hipo siendo apoyada por Chimuelo que corregía los reclamos de su jinete.

Los vikingos afectados por el comportamiento del muchacho trataban de calmarse con una jarra de agua que el herrero les había proporcionado.

-Jamás había visto así a mi hijo Bocón ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-No lo sé Estoico ¿Podría ser la Raíz de Dragón?

-Ahí viene Gothi… -les indicó Astrid, ya un poco más recuperada.

La anciana bajó las escaleras con el semblante serio y rápidamente comenzó a escribir en el suelo.

-"Al parecer la Raíz de Dragón vuelve a los vikingos…" ¿aprehencibles? –la anciana golpeó con su bastón a Bocón para corregirlo- Haaaa, "sensibles…"

-¿Hay alguna cura para mi hijo?

-"Hasta ahora no la he encontrado, pero recomiendo que el chico permanezca con su dragón, tal parece que es el único que logra lamerlo lo suficiente" ¿Lamerlo? ¡Auch! –Bocón recibió varios bastonazos de parte de la anciana – Jejeje ups, era "calmarlo lo suficiente"

-Entonces ¿Ahora sólo podemos esperar a que Hipo se recupere? –preguntó Astrid, aún con la jarra en la mano.

-"Me temo que sí"

La joven vikinga salió de la casa completamente shockeada, siendo recibida por Patapez y Patán, siendo que este último estaba vendado de los brazos y las piernas.

-Astrid ¿Ya ha despertado Hipo?

-Bueno sí, pero… ¡HAAAAA! ¡ESA MALDITA RAÍZ DE DRAGÓN LE HIZO ALGO! ¡Y ahora no sabemos cómo curarlo! –gritó furiosa, dejándo mudos a los vikingos.

En tanto Patapez trataba de calmarla, llegaron los mellizos totalmente chamuscados y golpeados.

-Hola Astrid ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –preguntó Brutacio con su típica sonrisa torcida.

En cuanto la vikinga vió a los hermanos, encolerizó a tal punto que se avalanzó contra ellos, agarrándolos de sus caras y golpeándolos reiteradamente contra el suelo. La violencia era tal que Patapez y Patan tuvieron que detenerla.

-¡TODO ES SU CULPA PAR DE CEREBROS DE YAK! ¡ESA RAÍZ VOLVIÓ A HIPO IRRECONOCIBLE!

-¡Astrid ya cálmate! –gritó Patapez, agarrándola de los hombros- Dinos exactamente lo que pasó.

-Ni yo sé cómo explicarlo Patapez, todo lo que sé es que parece que Hipo odiara a muerte a todo el mundo.

-¿A todo el mundo? ¿Incluyendo a Chimuelo?

-No, no Patapez, de hecho Chimuelo es el único que lo calma…

-Hmp… ¿Qué dijo Gothi sobre el estado de Hipo?

-Dijo que la Raíz de Dragón lo hizo sensible.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! –interrumpió Brutacio, que aún estaba en suelo con su hermana luego del ataque de Astrid – Es lo mismo que ocurre cuando a los vikingos se les pasa la mano con la cerveza, se ponen muy sensibles.

-Sí, se ponen a reclamar por cualquier cosa, pero después se les pasa cuando se dan un buen baño en el mar –continuó su hermana, un poco decepcionada.

-Cierren la boca, cabezas huecas –les repuso Patán.

A esto escucharon un grito desde la casa del jefe, y vieron a Hipo volando con Chimuelo siendo llamado por su padre.

-¡Jefe! ¿A dónde va Hipo? –le preguntó preocupado Patapez.

-No lo sé, pero dijo que ya no quería verme de nuevo, al menos sé que Chimuelo no dejará que mi hijo haga alguna locura.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que Hipo no es agresivo con su propio dragón? –se preguntó confundido Patán.

-Tal vez por que es el primero en toda su vida que lo aceptó como era… -comentó Patapez, ganándose la mirada extrañada del resto de los vikingos –Sólo recuerden la vida de Hipo antes de la paz con los dragones, no… era muy… buena que digamos… Y él siempre ha dicho que Chimuelo es su primer y mejor amigo.

-Patapez tiene razón Estoico – dio la razón Bocón- El muchacho ni siquiera ha sido agresivo conmigo… pero el resto es otro cuento, yo creo que será mejor buscarlo, no vaya a ser que al chico se le ocurra dejar la isla o algo parecido.

-¿Pero a dónde pudo haber ido Bocón?

Antes que dieran cualquier respuesta, Astrid salía disparada montando a Tormenta detrás de Hipo.

La joven vikinga tenía una idea de dónde podrían estar los dos amigos, y cómo sea traería a Hipo de vuelta.

Su corazonada dio en el blanco, llegando con su dragona a la cueva en que Hipo entrenara a Chimuelo, los encontró discutiendo. Hipo trataba de montar a su dragón pero éste no le dejana gorjeando molesto.

-¡Hipo!

El muchacho detuvo su persecución, girando molesto hacia la vikinga que desmontaba a su Nadder.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces aquí?

-Por favor Hipo, no estás bien, volvamos a al aldea.

-¿Y por qué debería hacer semejante estupidez?

-Pero Hipo, Berk es tu hogar.

-¿En serio? ¿Llamarías hogar a un lugar en el que todos te despreciaban por sólo pensar diferente?

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste Hipo? Tú lo cambiaste todo en la aldea, inclusive detuviste la guerra.

-¿Y por eso te fijaste en mí?

Astrid no supo que responder, Tormenta se acercó a ella preocupada y Chimuelo la observó igual.

-JeJeJe ¿No es extraño? Desde siempre me mantuviste a distancia, y las únicas veces que me hablabas era para decirme que era un inútil y que no debía estar en donde no me llamaban. Pero cuándo comencé a superarte en las pruebas de dragón, empezaste a enojarte porque ya no eras el centro de atención de Berk, que la Gran Astrid Hofferson estaba siendo vencida por el bueno para nada de la aldea ¡Fue aquí que me amenazaste con tu hacha para decirte como obtenía las victorias en las pruebas! ¡Casi me rompes el brazo! Y tú eres testigo de eso –lo último lo dijo apuntando a su dragón.

-Hipo, por favor, lo siento mucho, yo…

-¿Lo sientes? Por favor Astrid ¿Por qué crees que jamás he correspondido a tus "besos"? – a esto la joven lo miró entre extrañada y con miedo- Es porque no creo que realmente yo te importe, es decir, ¿Cómo es posible que guste alguien de la noche a la mañana? Si me odiabas durante toda la vida, es por eso que me he mantenido a distancia contigo, es porque no creo que tú realmente me quieras.

-Eso no es cierto Hipo…

-¡Pues eso es lo que veo! Vamos Astrid, tú nunca te hubieras fijado en mí aunque estuvieras envuelta en fuego y yo tuviera el único balde de agua en el pueblo.

-Por favor Hipo, no digas esas cosas…

-Entonces déjame preguntarte algo, señorita Hofferson, si jamás hubiera conocido a Chimuelo y detenido la guerra ¿Te habrías acercado a mí aunque eso arruinara tu reputación de guerrera vikinga?

Astrid enmudeció al comentario y tomó su cabello de manera nerviosa, dudando de la respuesta que iba a dar.

-Eso pensé –le sacó de sus pensamientos Hipo- Supongo que la mejor vikinga de Berk quería hacerse de novia con el jinete del Furia sí Patán hubiese sido el entrenador de Chimuelo y derrotado a la Muerte Roja ¿Te habrías hecho su prometida en un dos por tres? ¿Cierto?

La vikinga se tapó la boca horrorizada de que el muchacho enfrente de ella dijera esas barbaridades.

-¿Eso piensas de mí?

-Sí.

Con el corazón destrozado y llorando a mares, Astrid montó a su dragona devuelta a Berk. Por lo que no vio que Chimuelo derribaba a su jinete con su cola y comenzó darle a coletazo limpio como correctivo.

El grupo de vikingos esperaba nerviosos el regreso de los jinetes, y el alma de Estoico dio un vuelco al ver llegar solamente a Astrid, quién además estaba llorando.

-¡Muchacha! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-É-él está con Chimuelo en la cueva, pero no sé si realmente ha sido la… l-la Raíz de Dragón o yo los culpables de su comportamiento.

Estoico abrazo a la chica que no dejaba de sollozar, mientras que el grupo se preocupaba más.

-¡Suficiente! –gritó de pronto Patán montando a Colmillo- Voy a traer de vuelta a Hipo aunque sea amarrado.

-No puedo creer que diga esto Patán Mocoso, pero te acompaño –le siguió Patapez, montando a Albóndiga.

Pero antes que emprendieran el vuelo escucharon el rugido de un Furia Nocturna, y vieron en el cielo como Hipo y Chimuelo peleaban por tomar la dirección hasta que se estrellaron en el puerto de Berk.

Todos los vikingos, a excepción de Astrid que se había quedado con Gothi y Tormenta, se dirigieron raudamente hasta el accidente, donde vieron a Hipo discutiendo con su dragón.

-Dime ¿Qué tiene de malo el querer dejar este lugar?

Chimuelo rugió molesto, dando un coletazo y poniéndose encima de su jinete para no dejar que se escapara.

-Chimuelo, quítate de encima, ¿No ves que abandonar este lugar será lo mejor para los dos?

-¡Hijo! –le llamó Estoico- ¿Cómo que dejarnos? ¡Este es tu hogar!

-¡No! ¡No lo es y jamás lo ha sido! ¡Quiero estar solo y alejado de todo esto! Lo intenté una vez y lo haré de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que intentado una vez? –preguntó Bocón, rascándose la nuca.

-Es cierto Bocón –llegó Astrid, aún apenada, pero a pesar de todo, quería ver como estaba Hipo- La vez que lo descubrí con Chimuelo, Hipo tenía una cesta de viaje. Planeaba abandonar Berk.

-Sí es cierto, y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho en esa ocasión… ¡Chimuelo! ¿Quieres quitarte de encima? Vamos amigo.

El dragón negó con la cabeza molesto, aumentando más la presión.

-Hijo por favor, no hagas estas cosas, no estás solo.

-¡Tú eres un veterano en dejarme solo! ¡Todos ustedes siempre me han dejado solo! –Hipo soltó algunas lágrimas entre molesto y dolido.

-Auch, eso dolió bastante, me hace sentir, no sé ¿herido? –comentó apenado Brutacio.

-Cierto, es como si me clavaran una daga en el corazón –apoyó deprimida su hermana.

Estoico y el resto de los vikingos no supieron que responder, hasta que Chimuelo rugió nuevamente enojado a su jinete ya teniendo suficiente con la situación.

Con su hocico agarró a Hipo de la ropa y lo metió al agua, sacudiéndolo varias veces para la sorpresa de todos, y antes que el jefe reaccionara, el dragón sacó del agua al empapado muchacho que tosía violentamente y sufría un desmayo.

-¡Hipo! ¡Hijo! –lo atrapó a tiempo antes que cayera al suelo.

-¿Papá? –el muchacho recobró rápidamente el conocimiento- ¿Qué pasó? Oh por Odín santísimo, siento que se me parte la cabeza ¿Y porqué estoy empapado?

-¿No recuerdas nada hijo?

-¿Ah? No, lo último que recuerdo es la bolsa del polvo de dragón que caía encima de mí, luego tosía y después… ¡Oh por Thor! Tengo una jaqueca horrible, me duela la cabeza hasta para hablar ¿Qué sucedió papá?

-Nada hijo, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

Hipo sonrió tranquilamente a su padre, luego cerró los ojos por el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza.

Tanto padre como hijo regresaban a su hogar acompañados por el grupo, que aún no se explicaban bien lo que sucedió.

-¿Ven? –comentó Brutacio llamando atención de todo el mundo- El mar sirve para curar a los vikingos sensibles por la cerveza y la Raíz de Dragón.

-Sip, teníamos la razón hermano.

-¿De qué me perdí? –preguntó extrañado Hipo, a lo que su padre se tapó la cara molesto con ese par de idiotas.

Entonces Chimuelo se acercó por detrás de los hermanos y giró bruscamente para golpearlos con su cola y mandarlos a volar a unos barriles de pescados podridos. Luego bufó molesto y regresó con su jinete que miraba extrañado a todo el mundo, y muy preocupado por Astrid, ya que estaba casi seguro de que ella estuvo llorando.

-Ya en serio ¿Qué sucedió?


	4. Chapter 4

**Entre terremoto, tsunami y el trabajo en mi país Chilito me he pasado estás últimas semanas, sin poder actualizar con algo decente.**

 **Bueno, aquí está, el cap final para la historia y ¡CON MÁS DE 400 VISITAS! OMGD!**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a todos los lectores, y recuerden, que si quieren un epílogo, sólo tienen que pedirlo, así como estoy abierta sugerencias de lo que podría tratar.**

 **Psd: Aviso, voy a estar traduciendo al inglés este fic, y a futuro, quiero hacer uno de tmnt 2012 con Donnie de protagonista con una OC. Bueno la historia la haría porque no me gusta el personaje de April, y considero que la tecno-tortuga merece algo mejor... Pero es un proyecto a futuro.**

 **Bueno, que disfruten el cap, no olviden comentar.**

Capítulo 4:

Han transcurrido ocho días desde que Hipo se recuperara del polvo de Raíz de Dragón, sin embargo no todos se habían reponido de aquella experiencia.

Constantemente el joven vikingo veía expresiones angustiosas y avergonzadas en cualquiera que se le acercara.

Patapez actuaba nervioso y tartamudeaba más de lo habitual, Patán desviaba su mirada como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo aunque se esmeraba en no demostrarlo, los mellizos intercambiaban miradas de culpabilidad que luego pasaban a los golpes, Estoico disimulaba estar contento aunque no muy bien, Bocón era más sarcástico que nunca por lo ocurrido pero en el fondo se notaba deprimido, los aldeanos se ponían nerviosos y trataban de saludar animosamente a Hipo. Sin embargo la que más preocupaba era Astrid, ya que desde que el jinete del Furia Nocturna se repusiera de la jaqueca, ella se la pasaba todo el día fuera de la aldea con Tormenta y regresaba a altas horas de la noche toda cubierta de tierra, con su hacha desgastada cada vez más, un semblante de dolor y los ojos llorosos.

Hipo se encontraba esa noche en su habitación, recostado en su cama de madera y sosteniendo el peluche de dragón que le dejara su madre tratando de organizar sus ideas, mientras esperaba junto con su dragón a que su padre lo llamara a cenar.

No recordaba nada después que esa bolsa de cuero le cayera encima, sólo tenía extraños sueños de ver a su padre, a Astrid y al resto de los vikingos sufriendo por alguna razón, el recibir varios coletazos molestos de su "otra mitad", así cómo el sentir un fuerte nudo en el pecho. Tenía el presentimiento que no estuvo realmente todo el tiempo inconsciente, ya que ¿De qué otra manera se explicaría que despertara en el puerto de Berk todo empapado y siendo atendido por su padre que parecía tan angustiado? ¿Si desde un principio estaba en la plaza y su padre se encontraba con un firme ánimo? Algo más grave debió haber ocurrido, tanto así que de seguro Estoico el Vasto debió prohibir hablar de eso a toda la aldea.

-¡AAHHH! Ya no lo soporto Chimuelo – se exaspero el joven vikingo, haciéndose un ovillo en medio de su cama y abrazando con fuerza el peluche- Algo más pasó y nadie quiere decirme.

El Furia Nocturna se incorporó preocupado y gorjeó varias veces en diferentes tonos, como si tratara de explicarle a su mejor amigo lo que había sucedido. Una vez que terminó con su "explicación", Hipo le sonrió tristemente y luego lo abrazó.

-Lo siento amigo, no hablo "dragones", aunque daría mi otra pierna por hacerlo y saber lo que ha ocurrido realmente, porque tengo el presentimiento que hice cosas que no debía.

-¡Hijo! ¡Chimuelo! Hora de comer –les interrumpió Estoico desde la planta baja, si algo no había cambiado en el jefe era el tono de su voz.

-Bien –se paró decidido el muchacho, palmeando su cara varias veces – No puedo esperar a que me digan, Chimuelo deséame suerte.

El dragón gruñó contento y decidido siguiendo por detrás a su jinete, llegándo ambos junto al jefe de Berk que ya se encontraba mirando nervioso su plato y luego sonreirle nerviosamente a su hijo.

-Je je je, espero que te guste Hipo, le pedí a la madre de Patapez que me enseñara a hacer por lo menos un caldo decente de Yak.

Hipo no dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a devolver la sonrisa nerviosa y mecánicamente se sentó junto a su padre, tomando la cuchara y revolver aún más la sopa de su plato. En tanto Estoico, algo incómodo, golpeaba suavemente la mesa con sus dedos mientras tomaba un sonoro sorbo del líquido caliente.

El ambiente era tan tenso, que Chimuelo bufó molesto, le dio un suave codazo a su jinete, y rodando sus ojos, para que hablara con su padre.

-La sopa esta bastante buena.

Chimuelo quedó con el hocico abierto y negando con la cabeza por el cambio de ánimo de Hipo.

-Gracias, hijo, aunque creo que quedó un poco desabrida.

-Sólo un poco, al menos puede comerse.

El dragón no podía creer lo mal que se comunicaban ese par de vikingos, dobló su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se elevó a unos metros de la mesa, y antes que padre e hijo reaccionaran a lo que estaba pasando, disparó una suave ráfaga de plasma que hizo explotar las sopas en sus caras.

-¡Chimuelo! Creo que exageraste bastante con volar la comida.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón dragón.

Chimuelo aterrizó atrás de Hipo y lo empujó con fuerza hacia su padre, luego le bufó molesto en la cara para que una vez por todas empezara con la conversación.

-Por dónde empiezo... –Hipo se rascaba nervioso la cabeza mientras que su padre se limpiaba su barba de los restos de sopa con un viejo paño–Papá, ¿Qué sucedió realmente cuando fui contaminado por la Raíz de dragón?

Estoico quedó estático por unos momentos con lo que hacía, luego se volteó nervioso, apartando su vista de su hijo.

-Papá, por favor, ya han pasado como ocho días desde que desperté, y todo el mundo ha actuado extraño conmigo ¡Por amor a Odín! Si no me dicen lo que sucede realmente creo que volveré a enfermar.

Hipo se sentó derrotado junto a Chimuelo, sosteniendo su cabeza en señal de frustración y ahogando un gemido de impotencia.

-Papá…– Estoico se volteó a ver a su hijo, que tenía el semblante entre serio y culpable – En nombre de Thor ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada hijo?

-No sé si son recuerdos o sólo un sueño, pero tengo la corazonada que dije o hice cosas que no debía…

El jefe de Berk se quitó nervioso su casco y lo dejó en la mesa chamuscada, tomó asiento al lado de su hijo con Chimuelo rodeándolos, luego suspiro profundo tratando de ordenar las palabras que iba a decir.

-Hijo escucha, no me es fácil el contarte esto, pero no es por tí sino por mí y tus amigos, podría decirse que considero lo que sucedió un nuevo castigo de Thor por mi falta de cuidado por tí. Por ser más el jefe de la aldea que un padre…

-¡Por Odín papá! ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? –le interrumpió Hipo, pero fue calmado por el propio Estoico.

-Hipo, esto es lo que sucedió luego que esa condenada bolsa cayera sobre ti…

El relato de Estoico le fue eterno al muchacho, que sentía como el nudo de su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande y que la actitud del resto de los vikingos se comprendiera aún más. Todo Berk se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con Hipo antes del termino de la guerra con los dragones, y sentían tal vergüenza consigo mismos que no tenían el valor de verle a la cara.

-No puedo creerlo… - el muchacho estaba con los ojos abiertos, y pasando su mano por su cara tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido - ¿En verdad dije todas esas cosas?

-Sí… Y creo, que realmente pensabas eso de todos nosotros ¿verdad?

Hipo miró a su padre dolido, luego apoyó su cabeza en su dragón y suspiró pesadamente.

-Sí, hubo un tiempo que lo pensé… Pero ya había dejado eso atrás, ya los había perdonado. Había decidido empezar de nuevo papá, desde cero… La verdad es que me sorprende que haya hecho todo eso.

-Gothi dijo que la Raíz de Dragón volvía sensibles a los vikingos como la cerveza pero sus efectos son más fuertes… Provocando que digan y hagan cosas que jamás harían o que abrieran viejas heridas… - esto último lo dijo el vikingo moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Está bien, es claro que ese polvo me hizo meter en un problema enorme, pero hay algo que no comprendo papá ¿Qué pasó con Astrid? De todos ustedes, ella es la única que ha estado actuando más distante conmigo.

-La verdad hijo, eso me gustaría saber también… Desde que te recuperaste, la muchacha no hablado con nadie, hasta se ha vuelto más violenta de lo usual con Patán, por lo que este ha dejado de molestarla con sus coqueteos… Todo lo que sé es lo que te he dicho, cuándo ella fue a buscarte a la cueva y luego volvió llorando a lágrima viva… Y cómo tú no recuerdas nada y ella no ha contado nada a nadie lo que se dijeron en aquella ocasión… Bueno, quién sabe Thor lo que pasó.

Hipo reflexionó un momento cerrando sus piernas y viendo sus manos, luego posó sus ojos en Chimuelo que le devolvió la mirada de preocupación. El muchacho abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con horror.

No recordaba nada de la discusión con Astrid, pero si estaba tan mal como dijo su padre ahora todo tenía sentido. El joven vikingo se incorporo violentamente sobresaltando tanto a Estoico como a Chimuelo y salió corriendo de la casa.

-¡Hipo! ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a buscar a Astrid –le contestó apresuradamente mientras montaba a su dragón que le había seguido el paso.

Despegaron con prisa hacia el centro de la isla en busca de la joven vikinga, el muchacho tenía una idea de dónde ella se encontraba, sólo debía buscar árboles astillados por un hacha.

...

Al poco tiempo dieron con un grupo de ramas rotas, muy cerca dónde Astrid suele entrenar sus habilidades a campo libre.

Aterrizaron lo más cerca posible e Hipo desmontó con prisa para seguir el rastro de madera destruida. Luego de avanzar por un sendero formado por los golpes de hacha, los dos amigos escucharon el rugido de un Nadder y el grito de ira de Astrid. Corrieron a prisa hasta el sonido, encontrando a la jinete con su dragona a orillas de uno de los ríos del bosque.

El agua brillaba por la luz de la luna, reflejando la silueta mal trecha de la chica que sujetaba su arma con fuerza y arremetía violentamente contra el árbol, en tanto que su Nadder gorjeaba lastimosamente y batiendo sus alas para tratar de calmar a su compañera.

-¡Por los dioses! ¡Astrid! – Hipo la detuvo por detrás, obligándola a soltar su hacha.

La muchacha ahogó un grito de sorpresa, y al darse cuenta que se trataba del jinete del Furia Nocturna, trató con todas sus fuerzas de separarse de él.

-¡No Hipo! No me mires… -se volteó ella intentando alejarse de él, pero el chico la sostuvo rápidamente de las manos.

La vikinga forcejeó para librarse del agarre mientras que Hipo trataba de calmarla, hasta que ella se fue de espaldas al agua junto con el muchacho que no la soltó.

Ambos emergieron del agua, tosiendo y temblando por el frío. Astrid finalmente se tranquilizó pero cubría su cabeza con sus piernas, mientras que Hipo la sostenía y miraba preocupado.

-¿Astrid…?

La muchacha no respondió, sólo agachó más su cabeza para evitar su mirada. Hipo sentía que se le partía el corazón el verla de ese modo, Astrid siempre le pareció una vikinga fuerte e inquebrantable, pero ahora parecía como una pequeña niña esperando un regaño.

-Astrid... Soy yo, de verdad, por favor mírame.

La joven levantó su cabeza sólo para apartar su mirada avergonzada. Al no recibir más respuesta, Hipo suspiró en frustración, y apretó un poco su agarre, llamando así la atención de Astrid.

-¡Por Odín! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hice?! – Hipo chasqueó los dientes en frustación en tanto sollozaba y siendo él ahora el que ocultaba su rostro.

Astrid se sobresaltó por las palabras de su amigo, devolvió el agarre haciendo que Hipo la mirara a los ojos. Luego el joven vikingo la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza.

-No fue nada malo en realidad, sólo una verdad de la que quería estar ciega...

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Astrid se separó un poco de él y tomó su rostro suavemente, mientras trataba de encontrar fuerza en sus palabras.

-Porque soy una cobarde… - el muchacho abrió sus ojos sorprendido – Todos esos años sólo estaba concentrada en una cosa, y era matar dragones. No había nada más importante para mí en ese entonces…, hasta que apareciste tú. Siempre tratando de encajar e intentando aliviar las tensiones con tus sarcasmos, me molestaba que no tomaras las cosas en serio, o eso parecía. Creía que si me acercaba a tí pensarías que lo haría por lástima, y yo trataba de mantenerme alejada porque me ponías nerviosa, por más de una razón... Durante el incidente en el entrenamiento que hubo contra Tormenta, estaba aterrada, terminé descargando contigo mi estrés y el miedo que tenía de lo inevitable en tener que combatir en la guerra. Pero… la verdad es que me estremecía el hecho que pudiste morir; cómo también cuándo pensé que Chimuelo nos atacaba, mi prioridad para mí era protegerte a como de lugar… Pero todo resultó ser diferente, no eras el chico indefenso que pensaba y yo no era la guerrera que creía… Luego que quedarás contaminado por la Raíz de Dragón, la verdad me golpeó en la cara, que no soy digna de tí, jamás lo he sido y jamás lo seré… Por favor, perdóname por priorizar en ser más una vikinga que una amiga…

La muchacha ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Hipo, quién no había quedado mudo ante la declaración.

El joven vikingo suspiró para ordenar sus ideas y luego observó cómo el agua brillaba en el cabello dorado de la vikinga. Sonrió para sí y se volteó a ver a los dragones que miraban expectantes la escena.

-Yo siempre pensé que no era digno de tí, ya que nunca estuve calificado como el guerrero vikingo que se supone que debía ser –le comenzó a decir, mientras le levantaba el rostro – Para mí, siempre has sido tan hermosa como fuerte… Es cierto que me sentía resentido con todo el mundo, pero jamás olvidaré que fuiste tú la primera en escucharme y darme la oportunidad con respecto a los dragones, así cómo te arriesgaste para salvarme en el ring, y que siempre has estado a mi lado para apoyarme en todo. Y para ser sinceros, me sentía extraño que siempre me recalcabas que ya no debía hacer las cosas solo… Todo este cambio de la guerra me hizo ver algo, cómo son realmente todos y que ahora sé cómo eres sin la presión del conflicto, confiaría en tí mi vida… Astrid.

Su nombre lo pronunció antes de dar un pequeño beso en su frente, a lo que la muchacha respondió cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del tacto.

-Astrid ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero? A conocernos mejor, ser amigos y luego el tiempo haría el resto.

-Es lo mejor que he escuchado en estos días, Hipo.

La joven vikinga lo besó en la mejilla, luego el muchacho le ayudó a salir del agua, en tanto que sus dragones les habían preparado una fogata para secarse.

Ambos vikingos se acomodaron al fuego mientras los dragones los acurrucaban en sus alas. Astrid volvió ha abrazar a Hipo, tratando de entrar en calor, luego llamó su atención con una palmadita en su pecho.

-Creo que ¿Deberíamos volver? Tu padre debe estar preocupado.

-S-sí, la verdad, es que pensaba en quedarme aquí –la muchacha lo miró extrañada pero luego sonrió – Bueno, ya sabes, he estado demasiado tiempo encerrado que pensé que n-no sería malo pasar la noche al aire libre.

-¿Te das cuenta que podemos enfermarnos? Recuerda que nos empapamos bastante.

-No importa, bueno, es decir, tenemos dos dragones que ya están secando casi por completo nuestras ropas con sólo usar sus alientos y tampoco esta noche es tan helada... ¿Te molesta? Si quieres puedes… -Astrid lo interrumpió colocando su dedo en sus labios.

-Está bien por mí, la verdad, es que dormir al aire libre me encanta.

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron junto a sus dragones, sin perder el contacto de uno con el otro y cayeron profundamente dormidos.

...

La mañana siguiente fue todo un caos, la desaparición de Hipo y Astrid durante toda la noche había dejado a todos con el alma en un hilo. Y en cuanto los jinetes arribaron a Berk, fueron interrogados casi todo el día.

El círculo de adolescentes, el jefe de la aldea y Bocón creían que "algo" había pasado entre ellos dos. Por lo que casi todos se ganan un hachazo de la vikinga rubia, si Hipo no la detiene a tiempo.

-¡Por última vez papá! Astrid y yo sólo nos reconciliamos de lo que pasó, **pero nada más**. Así que quita esas ideas raras de tu cabeza, y lo mismo va para todos… -les explicó por última vez Hipo, en tanto le arrebataba el hacha a Astrid.

A eso Chimuelo se rió divertido, ganándose una mirada de su jinete sobre un "no ayudas", luego tuvo que indicarle a Tormenta que sostuviera en el aire a Astrid, ya que no dejaba de forcejear.

-Bueno muchacho, yo te creo… -comentó el herrero, tomándolo del hombro.

-Gracias Bocón.

-Pero de verdad ¿Cómo se reconciliaron?-susurró el vikingo, haciendo sonrojar a Hipo.

-¡Bocón!

-¿Qué? Vamos, todo el mundo quiere saber…

-¡Tormenta, bájame! –ordenó de tal manera Astrid, que calló de inmediato los cuchicheos del grupo, incluso dejó mudo a Estoico.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad piensan que Hipo es esa clase de hombre? ¡No permitiré que hablen mal de él ni de mí!

Astrid por poco se abalanza contra Patán y los mellizos, (quienes habían sido los primeros en las insinuaciones), si el jefe no la detiene a tiempo.

-Wow, tranquila muchacha; yo les creo a los dos y te doy las gracias por estar con mi hijo, pero lo que quiero saber si ¿Todo terminó?

-Sí papá, decidimos empezar de cero, y tal vez nosotros también debamos hacerlo de a poco…

-Muy bien hijo –Estoico lo abrazó contento, aunque le quitara el oxígeno – Te prometo que seré mejor de ahora en adelante…

-Yo también daré lo mejor de mí, papá.

Astrid sonrió satisfecha, hasta que Patán se le acercó coquetamente.

-Bueno, Astrid, parece que quedaste un poco decepcionada anoche ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de camping nocturno? ¿Los dos solos a la luz de la luna?

Esta vez Hipo se molestó en serio con Patán, así como el resto del grupo, pero antes que hiciera algo, la muchacha lo detuvo con un gesto.

-¿No sabes escuchar, Patán Mocoso? Dije que Hipo no es esa clase de **hombre** , él me respeta, cuido de mí anoche, por eso puedo estar tranquila con él, confío en él. Hipo es el tipo de **hombre** que me parece interesante, pero tú Patán, **ni a niño llegas para mí.**

Estás palabras dejaron helado al vikingo, provocaron risas entre el grupo, Hipo sonrió presumido como Astrid y Colmillo gorjeó histericamente por la risa, cayéndo de espaldas y rascándose la espalda.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡Auch! –exclamó Brutacio, mientras se secaba una lágrima – Hasta yo entendí eso ¡Muy buena Astrid!

-¡SÍ! A eso le llamo poner a su lugar a Patán Mocoso ¡GRAN ESTILO! –comentó su hermana, riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Creo que Patán la pensara mil veces antes de volver hacer semejantes comentarios – repuso Patapez, con su libro en las manos.

-JAJA ¿Lo ven? –preguntó de pronto Brutacio, llamando la atención de todos, excepto Patán que seguía en estado de shock.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó dudoso Estoico, con lo que los mellizos pudieran salir.

-La Raíz de Dragón no fue tan mala después de todo.

-Sip ¿No lo ven? ¡Hizo a Hipo y Astrid novios! –gritó victoriosa Brutilda, chocando palmas con su hermano.

Astrid se sonrojo como tomate, mientras que el resto no sabía cómo actuar ante los comentarios de los hermanos.

-Es cierto –les interrumpió Hipo- Aún no les he devolvió el "favor", que me hicieron la otra vez.

Hipo silbó varias veces, y una manada de Terrible Terrores aparecieron, cargando unos baldes de pescado podrido.

-¿Hijo?

-Había estado guardando esto para los mellizos en cuanto me recuperé.

El muchacho dio una señal, y los pequeños dragones soltaron su carga maloliente sobre los dos causantes del problema original.

Todos los vikingos se partieron a carcajadas, exceptuando Patán, que aún procesaba el rechazo de Astrid.

Estoico se acercó a su hijo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, y percántandose que este no dejaba de mirar sonrojado a la rubia vikinga, la que le devolvía igual expresión, y le pareció un poco coqueta.

El jefe suspiró tranquilo, sabiendo que todo iría bien con su hijo, y que poco a poco cómo lo ha hecho hasta ahora, iría recuperándolo.

En tanta risa, Chimuelo no pudo evitar burlarse de su jinete con sus típicos gorjeos, luego lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro, a lo que Hipo lo abrazó cariñosamente.

Todo iría bien en Berk.

FIN

 **Versión arreglada, (espero), la verdad no tengo idea de cómo se repitió el texto -.-", lamento las molestias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Para los queridos lectores que pidieron el epílogo y gracias a "aileen" por las sugerencias para el último cap, y cómo dije antes, voy primero a traducir este fic al inglés, (aunque no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve debido a mi trabajo y otros proyectos que tengo por ahí), y empezaría con una historia de las TMNT 2012.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y disfruten la lectura!**

 **EPÍLOGO:**

 _Tres años después, en la Orilla del Dragón…_

Era cómo un día cualquiera en el puesto de avanzada, los jinetes con sus dragones se encontraban en sus quehaceres diarios, bueno, unos más que otros.

El problema comenzó una semana atrás a la hora de comer, de los seis adolescentes sólo estaban reunidos cinco en la Sala Común, el jinete faltante era Hipo que había dejado de salir de su hogar desde ese día.

Hipo estaba absorto con los nuevos descubrimientos que estaba realizando con el Ojo de Dragón, que no tomaba en cuenta el tiempo, su descanso y _"ni su alimentación"._

Y esto preocupaba enormemente a Astrid, ya que al jinete del Furia Nocturna le había dado por trabajar horas extras con el estudio de nuevos dragones. El muchacho pasaba desvelado en su cabaña tomando apuntes nuevos para el Libro de Dragones, por lo que su las paredes de su habitación comenzaban a tapizarse con bosquejos y notas.

Debido a esto Chimuelo se había vuelto muy nervioso e impaciente con su jinete hasta el punto que Astrid tenía que sacarlo a pasear.

Los primeros en preocuparse de esta situación fueron desde luego Astrid y Patapez, en tanto que los otros jinetes decían que exageraban con toda la situación.

-¡Oh, vamos! Ya saben cómo es Hipo cuándo se entusiasma con los dragones ¡Es peor que Patapez! –repuso Patán, mientras alimentaba a Colmillo.

Los mellizos apoyaban la idea montados desde su dragón.

-¡Es cierto! Estoy de acuerdo con Patán – afirmó Brutacio con su gallina posada en su casco y un poco aburrido de la insistencia de los otros dos vikingos preocupados.

-Sí, no hay de que preocuparse, Patán tiene razón… Momento…- en eso Brutilda empieza un intento de razonar, tomando la atención de su hermano- Sí Patán tiene razón… ¡Oh barba de Odín! ¡Entonces si tenemos de qué estar preocupados!

-¡AHHHH! ¡Tienes razón sis! Tal vez si le suceda algo malo a Hipo –comentó el vikingo como si tuviera una revelación.

-¡Oigan par de cabezas de Yak! ¿Qué me quieren decir?

-Algo que todo el mundo sabe Patán, pero **dejándote de lado** ¿Qué vamos hacer con Hipo? Ha estado encerrado en su cabaña por casi una semana.

-Y eso no es para nada bueno, ni para él y Chimuelo –les indicó Patapez, mientras todos quedaron mirando al Furia Nocturna que estaba en el umbral de la entrada de la cabaña de su amigo, con un semblante depresivo.

-¡Oh, está bien! Si la idea es sacar a Hipo de la cabaña para que coma al menos algo y no sólo los restos del caldo de pollo – A eso Brutacio le "tapó los oídos" a su gallina, como si el animal llegará a entender lo que decía el otro vikingo-, Colmillo y yo somos los indicados para el trabajo.

-¡Espera Patán! ¿Qué planeas hacer? –Astrid trató de detenerlos, pero el jinete con la Pesadilla Monstruosa ya habían despegado en dirección a la cabaña de Hipo.

-¡Hey! Nock, Nock ¿Estás ahí Hipo?

-Ahora no Patán, estoy muy ocupado –le contestó el muchacho, tomando unos apuntes en su libreta sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

-Vaya por Thor, mira que estás entusiasmado, bueno eso a mi no me importa ¡Colmillo! – el vikingo llamó a su dragón chasqueando sus dedos.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa ingresó al lugar siendo seguido por Chimuelo y el resto de los jinetes.

-Es hora de que el "jefe" salga a tomar un poco de aire... – Patán le indicó con señas a su dragón para que sacará a Hipo de la cabaña.

El jinete del Furia Nocturna no era consciente de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas; pero el dragón en vez de obedecer a Patán, lo sacó a él en lugar de Hipo, agarrándolo con su hocico. Así, tanto entrenador como dragón, salieron volando de la cabaña de Hipo, escuchándose las maldiciones y reclamos del vikingo, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Al menos Colmillo respeta a Hipo –comentó Patapez, mientras que los mellizos se reían a carcajada limpia y Astrid aprovechaba de tratar de razonar con su "mejor amigo"

-Hipo, por amor a Odín, tienes que tomar un descanso.

-No puedo Astrid, creo que estoy muy cerca de encontrar la combinación correcta… -decía entusiasmado el chico, mientras giraba los engranajes y espejos del Ojo de Dragón.

-¿Combinación para qué? –preguntó curiosa la vikinga, mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba para escuchar mejor la explicación.

-¡Para los Furias Nocturnas!

-¡Wow! ¿En serio Hipo? ¿Hay información de la especie de Chimuelo? –se le unió entusiasmado Patapez, mientras que el resto ponía más atención.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro si realmente es sobre Chimuelo, pero encontré una buena pista sobre la Clase Embestida.

-¿Y por eso apenas has descansado y comido? –le repuso preocupada Astrid, a lo que Hipo se detuvo en seco –Hipo, sé muy bien que haces todo esto por Chimuelo, pero también debes pensar en tí un poco más, tienes que descansar.

-Ese es el punto Astrid, no puedo, creo que por fin he dado con una pista sobre la familia de Chimuelo y no puedo dejarla ir.

-¿Pero por qué es tan importante Hipo?

-Astrid, seamos realistas, yo no voy a durar para siempre y los dragones viven más años que los vikingos ¿No es así Patapez?

El robusto vikingo movió sus manos nervioso, tanto por el contexto de la pregunta de Hipo como por las miradas del resto de la pandilla sobre él.

-B-bueno, sí asi es, por mucho que me duela admitir que mi "chica" estará sin mí luego de varios años –dijo esto mientras le daba un amoroso abrazo a Albóndiga – Los dragones son mucho más longevos que cualquier otro vikingo que haya conocido, incluyendo a Gothi.

-¡Exacto! – le dió la razón Hipo, mientras volvía a sus quehaceres - Astrid, esto es muy importante.

-Bueno sí, ya veo que lo es, pero Hipo ya hemos hablado de esto. Chimuelo es feliz contigo.

A esto el dragón se acercó a su jinete gorjeando tiernamente para detenerlo en su trabajo con el artefacto.

-Pero Astrid, cuándo yo no esté, ¿Quién va ha cuidar de él?

Astrid se sonrojo por un momento y antes que pensara bien lo que iba a decir, el Ojo de Dragón brilló intensamente mostrando la información que Hipo había estado buscando.

Por un momento el joven vikingo sonrió contento, pero pronto su expresión cambió a decepción, la imagen correspondía a un Skrill.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Hipo se sentó en su mesón de trabajo completamente derrotado siendo consolado rápidamente por Chimuelo que posó su cabeza en su regazo – Lo siento amigo, pensé que esta vez sí podría reunirte con los tuyos.

Hipo acaricio suavemente la piel escamosa de su "hermano", en tanto Astrid trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para animarlo hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Patapez.

-¡Hipo! Tal vez esto no fue una pérdida después de todo.

-¿Qué no fue una pérdida? – le interrumpió Brutacio, golpeándolo con varios coscorrones – Toc, Toc, tierra a Patapez, la información es sobre el Skrill, y créeme que mi hermana y yo sabemos bastante de él.

-Sip, dragón muy enojón, con grandes colmillos y garras, veloz, explosivo y que lanzan rayos con relámpagos por la delantera y la trasera.

-¿Pueden dejarme terminar? Sí, la imagen corresponde a un Skrill, pero la información habla de un Skrill de Nieve.

-¿Skrill de Nieve? –Hipo se incorporó rápidamente, sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Según esto, el Skrill de Nieve comparte varias características con el que conocemos normalmente, pero es mucho más dócil y tal parece que bastante curioso.

-Eso significa, que sí encontramos uno ¿Podríamos entrenarlo? – la voz de Hipo no ocultaba exaltación.

Pero antes que Patapez respondiera cualquier cosa, Astrid agarró a Hipo del brazo con fuerza y lo sacó a arrastras del lugar, dejando a todos callados.

Chimuelo siguió a las afueras a la pareja, entre bromista y curioso, en tanto que Hipo trataba de librarse, pero la chica lo tenía de tal manera, que se rindió.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que montes a Chimuelo y vas a seguirme sin reclamo alguno –le ordenó Astrid, a lo que Hipo se subió a su dragón en completo silencio.

Astrid montó a Tormenta, tomó vuelo siendo seguida por Hipo, dejando al resto del grupo en blanco.

-Te hago una apuesta… -propuso de pronto Brutilda a su hermano.

-¿Cuál? –respondió Brutacio sin quitar los ojos del cielo.

-Te apuesto a que los dos van volver como novios.

-Muy bien, yo digo que Hipo va a volver como Yak apaleado, y nada que terminan como novios… ¿El castigo de siempre?

-Sí.

Así ambos hermanos dieron por abierta otras de sus apuestas, escupiendo sus manos y cerrando el trato. Pero Patapez no estaba atento los hábitos de los mellizos, sino preocupado por el pobre de Hipo, después de todo iba a recibir un buen regaño de la vikinga más ruda y fuerte en la historia de Berk.

...

Los dos jóvenes aterrizaron en el río que quedaba dónde Hipo probara por primera vez el modelo 1 del traje de vuelo.

-Hum... ¿Astrid que planeas hacer? – aunque lo que quería preguntar era, _¿Qué planeaba_ _ **hacerle**_ _?_

-Baja de Chimuelo y dirigite al río de inmediato.

El muchacho no protesto, sólo intercambio una mirada asustada a su compañero, que sólo se limitaba a _reír desdentadamente_.

Hipo se acercó lo más que pudo al río, y antes que se diera la vuelta, Astrid lo empujó con fuerza para arrojarlo al agua.

-¡Astrid! ¡En el nombre de Odín! ¿Por qué fue eso?

La vikinga no respondió a los reclamos de Hipo, sólo entró al agua y comenzó a salpicarle en plena cara.

-¡Astrid, ya basta!

El chico trató de detenerla, pero ella en un rápido movimiento, lo redujo quedando encima de él. Los dragones se avergonzaron un poco por esta escena un tanto incómoda, y la vikinga los fulminó con la mirada.

- **Déjennos**.

Los dos reptiles tragaron con fuerza, y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-¡Espera! ¡Chimuelo! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Reptil bueno para nada!

Hipo estaba asustado y su mirada se encontró con la fría expresión de Astrid, cerró con fuerza los ojos para recibir lo que pensaba que iba a ser "la paliza de su vida", pero en su lugar, recibió un abrazo inesperado.

-Hipo, para ser el vikingo más listo de Berk, haces demasiadas estupideces.

-¿Astrid?

-Siempre es lo mismo, dragones esto, dragones aquello, pones tu entusiasmo por sobre tu propia salud… Debo admitir que estoy terriblemente celosa de Chimuelo, ya que él siempre capta la mayor parte de tu atención y es cómo si fuera lo único importante para ti… De verdad, ¿Nosotros no somos igual de importantes? ¿No soy especial para ti?

La muchacha ocultó su pecho en Hipo, quién había recordado una situación muy similar que habían compartido ambos, y esbozo una leve sonrisa. Tal vez ya era tiempo de tomar este asunto con Astrid en serio.

Hipo, la tomó desprevenida y la posó en su regazo para luego besarla, una acción que ella no tardo en corresponder.

-Lo siento, supongo que me tomé demasiado tiempo para dar el otro paso, pero creía que tu estabas feliz cómo estabas y pensé que si me insinuaba podrías sentirte presionada.

Astrid le dió un pequeño puñetazo y luego rodeo su cuello con sus manos.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Tendría que darte un buen castigo por hacerme esperar tanto!

-¿Entonces cómo puedo ser perdonado, my lady?

-Mph… ¿Qué tal si preparas una cita especial para nosotros? Sin dragones, ni bersekers, cazadores de dragones, ni nada por el estilo. Solos tú y yo, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Ja ja ja, tus deseos son ordenes.

Ambos jóvenes, contentos con el acuerdo, se quedaron abrazados, sin importarles el hecho que estaban empapados de pie a cabeza. Simplemente disfrutaban del contacto del uno con el otro.

-¿Hipo? –la muchacha rompió el silencio entre ambos, pero sin soltarlo- No vuelvas a mencionar nada parecido a "cuándo ya no estés" y lo que le sucedería a Chimuelo luego de eso.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad me preocupó por él, ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo por Tormenta?

-Bueno sí, pero sé que si estoy contigo, _no tengo de qué preocuparme por el futuro de ella…_ \- lo último, la chica lo dijo en susurro totalmente sonrojada, pero Hipo lo escuchó y entendió la idea perfectamente.

-E-espera Astrid, ¿No estarás mencionando algo cómo…? –Hipo apenas articulaba palabra entre sonrojado y nervioso.

-¡Uy! ¡Por amor a Freiya! Escucha muy bien Hipo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, pero por ahora es muy pronto para pensarlo… Y sé que ambos nos aseguraremos el futuro de nuestro dragones.

-S-sí, claro, seg-guro, _si consideramos a los que sería nuestros descendientes_ …

La vikinga alcanzó a escuchar el comentario, y totalmente roja por la vergüenza, volvió a hundir a Hipo en el agua.

-¡Couf! ¡Couf! ¡Astrid! No tenías que tomarlo de esa manera –le reclamó el joven jinete, mientras que la chica salía del agua, aún con la cara roja.

Luego se volteó a verlo con las manos en la cadera, y con su sola expresión acalló los balbuceos de Hipo.

-¡Una cosa quiero que te claro Haddock! Más te vale no dejarme por nada o nadie, ya sea otra vikinga o dragón. Por que lo juro por los dioses, que Berk deberá buscarse otro heredero.

Hipo parpadeo varias veces, era muy raro que lo llamarán por su apellido de su clan, pero sabía que aquella chica delante de él hablaba en serio, por lo que de sentirse intimidado, esbozo una pícara sonrisa que hizo volver el rubor a las mejillas de Astrid.

El vikingo se incorporó y camino calmadamente hacia la muchacha de sus sueños, quién parecía hipnotizada por su mirada. Una vez que se colocó en frente a ella, tomó con delicadeza su coleta e inspiro su aroma.

Esta acción dejó a Astrid como un tomate y sin palabras, nunca en su vida se imaginó a Hipo en una acción como esa. Pero en el fondo sabía que él ya no era un niño igual que ella, "todos habían crecido"

Y cómo si no fuera poco, el muchacho la sorprendió al levantarla en sus brazos y dejar un rápido beso en sus labios.

-Entonces déjeme decirle esto, my lady, si algún otro vikingo se atreviera a insinuarsele **yo mismo me encargaré en dejarle claro que usted es mi dama** , hasta el punto que deseara no haber nacido.

Los ojos de Astrid brillaron con esta declaración y decidió molestar un poco a Hipo.

-¿Y qué sucedería si algún otro vikingo llamara mi atención? –le preguntó pícaramente, estaba muy ansiosa por la respuesta que diera Hipo.

Para su sorpresa, el muchacho la recostó en el césped, pero aún manteniendola entre sus brazos. Luego la volvió a besar, pero esta vez tan intensamente que Astrid soltó un suspiro, y cuando parecía que lo volverían a repetir, Hipo se apartó de ella en el último segundo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Entonces, my lady, sería usted la que perdería no yo…

Astrid abrió los ojos y su boca por la sorpresa e incertidumbre ante estas palabras.

Desesperadamente abrazo al muchacho, cayendo nuevamente encima de él y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-Ni aunque llegara Ragnarok, me alejaría de tí, te has vuelto mi vida Hipo.

-Y tú la mía Astrid.

...

Ambos jinetes regresaron al anochecer al puesto de avanzada, en donde los esperaban toda la pandilla, incluyendo a Patán que estaba todo chamuscado luego de su paseo improvisado con su dragón.

A su encuentro fueron Patapez y Albóndiga, felices de ver que habían vuelto.

-¡Chicos, que bueno que han regresado! Y por lo visto Hipo llegó en una pieza –comentó alegre el robusto vikingo.

-Vemos que Hipo "sobrevivió" a su encuentro con Astrid –Brutila le insinuó esto a su hermano, a lo que él gruñó molesto.

-Bueno tal vez él no recibió su golpiza, pero no veo que los dos sean novios o algo parecido, sis.

Lo dicho por Brutacio llamó la atención de todos, excepto de Patapez que ya era consciente de la apuesta.

Astrid volvía a sonrojarse por la vergüenza, Hipo se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, Patán había quedado boquiabierta y el resto de los dragones intercambiaban miradas divertidos.

-Ja ja ja ,¡Por favor! –exclamó de pronto Patán, en un intento de que tomaran los comentarios de los mellizos como broma - ¿Hipo y Astrid novios? ¡Que ridículo! No es así Astrid, ¿Qué vas a estar con él cuándo puedes estar con este pedazo de vikingo?

Las insinuaciones de Patán habían provocado los típicos malestares estomacales de la chica, pero antes que ella se recuperara, Hipo la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Todos quedaron en blanco con está acción, he hizo que Patán se callara su risa.

-¿Cómo digo esto? Supongo que debo darle gracias a los mellizos –comento Hipo entre serio y sarcástico, con Chimuelo gorjeando a su favor.

-¿A nosotros? –preguntaron en unísono los hermanos, un poco extrañados de que hicieran "algo bien".

-Así, aunque no lo crean, el incidente de años atrás con la Raíz de Dragón, fortaleció mi lazo con Astrid.

-¿En serio? ¿Significa que ahora ustedes son novios? –preguntó esperanzada Brutilda, a lo que su hermano negaba con la cabeza en ilusión que no fuese así.

-Efectivamente, de hecho mañana a primera hora quiero anunciar a Berk que la señorita Astrid Hoffeson es ahora **mi novia** , espero que a todos haya quedado claro, **¿Entendiste Patán?**

-Ja ja ja, vaya Hipo sí que tienes senti-… -pero las palabras de Patán fueron silenciadas cuando el jinete del Furia Nocturna plantó un beso de sorpresa Astrid delante de todos.

La joven vikinga no tardó en corresponderle, y una vez que se separaron ella lo abrazó con fuerza riendo entusiasmadamente.

-¡Sí, Odín! ¡Yo ganó la apuesta!

Brutilda saltaba por su victoria y luego le dio un puñetazo a su desanimado hermano. Patán estaba con la boca abierta sin poder creer que Astrid aceptara ser la novia de Hipo, en cambio Patapez estaba contento por la pareja, y aprovechó de burlarse del entrenador del Pesadilla Monstruosa al cerrarle su boca con un leve puñetazo en su mandíbula.

Chimuelo y los demás dragones gorjeaban felices, lanzando sus llamarada al cielo.

El espectáculo de los dragones fue disfrutado por los jóvenes, en tanto que Hipo y Astrid no dejaban de abrazarse.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué dirá Estoico cuándo se entere?

-Qué no dira querrás decir, apuesto que no dejará de aclamarte como mi prometida, así como yo.

-¡Por los dioses! ¿En qué me he metido? –rió ella, mientras se posaba en su pecho.

-Bueno… supongo que una locura como todo cualquier vikingo.

Así la pareja decidió empezó su relación, disfrutando las luces de los dragones que no dejaban de alumbrar el cielo nocturno.


End file.
